The Last One On My Mind
by VocaloidFOREVER
Summary: Rin is new to school, she's talented and stands up for herself and others. Then there's playboy Len, annoyance to Rin and former 'King' of the school. When these two meet, everyone thinks the school will burst into flames. RinxLen and other pairings...
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

Vocaloid High… There was a new kid coming to the school and for the students that meant, fresh meat. The school was private and only the richest people can go there. As a certain blond haired girl walked in the class quiet as a mouse all eyes fell on her. Her name was Rin, Rin Kagamine. She was new to her new school because her family had just moved to Tokyo for… business reasons. She was thin, had blond short hair, a white ribbon in her hair, and was wearing her school uniform; a blue skirt and white button down.

"Ah! Rin come in!" said her teacher, who goes by the name Gackupo. He walked up to her and led her in the room.

"This is our new student, Rin Kagamine," Gackupo said, "Treat her well, we all know the consequences yes?" the teacher smiled warmly.

The entire class nodded. What surprised Rin the most was that all the kids had crazy colors of hair! Pink, green, blue, red, gray, it's like a rainbow had painted these kids! Rin bowed and took a seat next to a girl who looked like she had drills for hair that was a reddish pink color. When Rin sat down the dilled girl looked at her and gave her a warm smiled.

"Kasane Teto," she reached out her hand which Rin took and shook her hand lightly. In Rin's opinion she sounding like a robot, "Nice to meet you Rin," they let go of each other's hands only for Rin's hand to be connected with a blued haired man.

"Kaito Shion!" he smiled.

"N-nice to meet you," Rin felt as if she had lost her heart.

She slid her hand out of his slowly. Then the door burst open to a blond haired boy with a ponytail. The look on his face told Rin everything about him, 'HEY LOOK I HAVE ARRIVED YOUR LIVES JUST GOT BETTER!' type of guy is what he was. The teacher wasn't very pleased with this.

"Sorry I'm Late, got attacked by my wonderful fans!" he sang and flopped on a seat in the middle on the room.

Whispers filled the room. Teto patted Rin on the shoulder, she turned to her.

"That's Len Namiame, he has a younger sister and brother, you don't want to mess with him, he's the play boy of the school," Teto whispered, "He's also not afraid to hit a girl."

Rin nodded knowingly. She turned her attention back on the teacher.

After class Rin walked out the class with her new friends Teto and Kaito. As they walked out, the playboy gave him a wink and made a clicking sound with his tongue. Rin just rolled her eyes and walked on ignoring the boy. Then hanging from the ceiling was a girl. She was holding onto a bar from the ceiling, her hair flying down, and her eyes staring directly into Rin's. She had black hair, green and amethyst eye, her black hair was combed back into a ponytail, her skirt blue flowed down but she wore leggings underneath, she had a black button down shirt, slip on black shoes, and she was smiling.

"Hi there! You're the new kid right? Well then," she hopped down landing gracefully on her feet, "I'm Kairi Namiame!" she extended one hand, "I don't bite!" she giggled.

"Kairi this is RIn," Teto said, she whispered to Rin, "Kairi is the one of the Namiame's you _should_ hang out with. She's cool, nice, and not mean!"

Rin nodded and shook the girl's hand. They walked down the hall together then a boy who looked like Kairi dashed right passed them. Rin blinked, Teto froze, Kaito stared down the hall where the boy had passed. Kairi giggled, "That was my brother Kairu. He is in student council so he's busy all day."

As they passed by different groups of people, there was something about them, there was the cool groups, nice groups, nerds, jocks, play boys/girls, snotty rich kids, and you name it! Different social classes, it was like a kingdom here where they had knights, kings, queens, peasants, and all the fairy tale things!

"So, the Kings and Queens of the school are the popular couples," Kairi and Teto said.

"So the rulers are Len and Lily," Kaito sighed, "When they both pass by, you need to bow."

"GET DOWN THEY'RE COMING!" someone yelled from across the hall.

Everyone went down on one knee. Rin didn't know what was going on, only to be pulled down by Kaito and in the same position as everyone else. Everyone in the band room came out and blew the trumpet. What's going on? Rin thought to herself. Then confetti fell from the ceiling.

"Bow down to our King and Queen! Len and Lily!" yelled the trumpeter.

As Len walked down the hall along with this pretty girl every one bowed their head. Lily had long locks of blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow button down and jean skirt. She had a white ribbon tied around her neck and had a warm smile.

"This couple won't last long, there's always a new ruler every week, Len always ends up as King," Kaito whispered.

"I was one of them," Teto whispered sadly.

"Psh…" Rin huffed, "What's up with this? I'm not bowing to a bunch of popular kids, I'm out of here," she stood up.

"Rin there are consequences!" Teto warned.

"Don't care, I'm going outside," Rin said.

"How brave," Teto and Kaito said while Kairi raced after her.

Out in the court yard Rin sat on a bench and stared into space. Kairi sat down next to her with a plate of food.

"Want some?" Kairi asked nicely handing her a plate piled with snacks.

"Sure," Rin said and took a bite out of a cupcake that was on the plate, "When's lunch?"

"Around 12:15," Kairi said and took a piece of chocolate and bit some of it, "Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering because I'm hungry," Rin sighed and finished her cupcake.

"Well it's about to start so let's go get good seats," Kairi said and led her to the tables outside.

When they came the room was filled with kids of different ages, tables made of glass that shined like the sun, chairs soft as silk, trees green as emeralds, flowers brighter than day, grass soft as feathers, roses red as blood, and much more. Rin saw Kaito and Teto and sat next to them along with Kairi. Then a girl with long brown hair ran right passed them in a rush. 

"Hi Kai!" Kairi called out to her.

"No time to chat being chased by teachers again!" she said.

"Huh?" Rin said.

"That's Kai; she's the prankster of the school," Kaito said, "Little sister of Lily."

"I see," Rin smiled.

"She's also popular," Teto said.

"She has weird friends you know," Kairi said.

"Very," Kaito laughed.

Then the door burst open reveling two girls, one with long pink hair and one with brown short hair. The girl with pink hair look mature, she wore a pink skirt, white button down, black knee socks, white slip on shoes, and a head band. The girl with brown hair wore a white long sleeve and red sweater vest, red skirt, white knee socks, and black slip on shoes. 

"That right there is Luka Megurine and Meiko Sakine," Teto said, "Meiko is Kaito's cousin, Luka is her friend."

"I hear that Luka's bra size it a size bigger than Meiko's!" Kairi said. 

"Okay, weird thing to talk about when a guy is here," Kaito said.

They all laughed then a girl with blond hair walked in the room.

"Yo Teto!" called the girl with a side ponytail.

"Hi Neru, this is Rin the new kid," Teto said to the girl.

"Neru, Neru Akita," she said and shook Rin's hand, "Nice to meet you Rin."

"You too," Rin smiled.

"AH!" someone screamed, "WHY!"

"Looks like the King and Queen broke up!" Teto laughed evilly.

"Finally that Lily is a total jerk!" Neru huffed.

"Really? She looks so nice though!" Rin said in surprise.

"That's what everyone says," they all sighed.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Well let's put it like this," Kaito said.

"She dates guys to steal their money," Kairi started.

"She sleeps with every guy in school," Teto said.

"She's not a virgin," Neru added.

"And last of all…" they all said this, "She had a baby and put her up for adoption."

"Wow… intense…" Rin said.

Then Kai ran by, "Don't forget that she wears REALLY short skirts!" Kai said and hid under the table.

Then the teachers walked by, "We lost her!" said one. Then they left.

"Phew!" Kai came out from the table, "That was close… Hi there!" she smiled at Rin, "New kid right"

_Why does everyone say that? _Wondered Rin

"Yes I am," Rin said and shook Kai's hand.

"Cool!" Kai smiled then stood up, "Now I'm off to put a whoopee cushion to the microphone of the school see you guys later!" Kai laughed and cartwheeled off.

"She's an interesting one…" Rin said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

"Why hello there new girl…" said a seductive voice.

Rin turned about to punch the next person who called her new kid… it was the play boy Len. She slapped him across the face.

"No need to get feisty," Len purred.

"Go away sicko," Rin scowled.

"Are you going to let this girl talk this way to your brother Kairi?" Len asked.

"Yup," Kairu said plainly without hesitating"

"Ouch sissy, that hurts," Len said

Kairi scowled in a way that would make a horrifying dog look like a cute puppy. Kairi stood up and pinched Len by the ear causing Len to grimace. Kairi then raised her other hand and slammed her hand against the tabled causing it the shake like a volcano. She made an evil grin.

"Len, brother, can you go get me a snack?" Len rolled his eyes as Kairi said this, "Now…" Kairi said deeply causing Len to nod quickly and run off fast as a cheetah. Then at the corner of Rin's eye, she saw a girl.

A pretty one too, she had long brownish black hair, purple eyes, had a red ribbon in her hair, she wore a red skirt, white button down, red and black stripe knee socks, and a pretty gold necklace. She was holding a stack of about 10 books and seemed to be stumbling. Rin got up from her chair and dashed over to the girl who was about to drop the books, and did. Rin swiftly caught 5 while the rest stayed on the girls.

"Whoa thanks!" she smiled.

"No problem, I'm Rin," Rin said while carrying the books in one hand and extending her hand in the other, "Rin Kagamine."

"Rin? That's a pretty name! I'm Rikkio Tsukara," she replied shaking Rin's hand happily.

"Tsukara? Isn't that the last name of the owner of the school?" Rin asked.

Rikkio blushed and nodded, "Yeah, I don't really, talk to anyone in school because my dad tells me everything about them."

"Really?" Rin said, "Well I hope we can be friends then though!"

"Me too, but I have to go right now and take these books to my dad! Talk to you later Rin?" she said and gathered all the books and dashed off.

"She seems nice," I smiled.

"That's because she is," Kairi had appeared out of nowhere right beside Rin, "Nicest person in school, she also plays the keyboard."

"She seems interesting," Rin smiled and went back to eating lunch.


	2. Chapter 2: TP Time!

**Rin**

I tapped my fingers eagerly on the table. The teacher babbled on about the football game our school was having and that they encourage us to go. The bell usually rings at 3:10 it was 3:09. My tapping of my fingers turned into my foot tapping. I stared at the digital clock… waiting… waiting… and waiting. Then the bell rang. I sprang up from my chair, grabbed my books and walked out of the room along with Teto and Kaito. Kairi was in 8th grade, Neru was in a different class, and Kai was in 6th grade. So we promised we'd meet them in the front of the school when class was over. Then I bumped into a girl with long blond hair. I fell back on the ground. Was this Lily? No Lily's hair was longer than this girl's.

"Oh my, gosh you okay?" said the girl and helped me up, "I'm Mizuki," she smiled.

"Rin Kagamine," I said while getting up and brushing myself off.

This girl looked very pretty. She had waist long blond hair that was in a ponytail, blue eyes, and had a welcoming smile. She wore a yellow button down, jean skirt, knee white socks, and black slip on shoes

"Nice to meet you," –she looked around the room—"I hear Len is going to ask you out on a date." She whispered to me.

"Oh is he?" I rolled my eyes, "As if I'd say yes," I huffed, "I bet he's a playboy…"

Teto looked at her watch "Mizuki, aren't you going to be late for dance class?" Teto said.

"CRAP!" Mizuki screamed and dashed off, "Talk to you guys later!" she called from down the hall.

We walked out of the school and waited for the rest of the gang by the front steps of the school. Kaito sat on the railing licking an ice-cream he got from the cafeteria. Teto twirled her drills of hair. Then I saw Neru come out of the school with a boy who looked like her with short blond hair, yellow eyes, he wore a yellow button down and ripped jeans. He looked around Kairi's age. Then I saw Kairi, Kairu, and… _Len…_ Kairi was giving a lecture to Len while Len look as if he was going to wet himself. Kairu had a clip board and wrote things down on it.

"Hi Rin!" Kairi waved at her and hopped all the way down from the top step to the bottom, "How goes it?"

"Great, um… where's the girl's dorm?" I asked.

"Over on the west wing of the school," Kairi smiled, "I'll take you to your room, but let's wait for the rest."

After she said that Kai toppled down the steps of the school being chased by teachers again. She dashed off without saying anything but, "AH THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!" Then Rikko walked out of the school with a girl with short chest length blond hair that was in a braid, purple eyes, white button down, blue skirt, white knee socks, and black slip on shoes. They were laughing and giggling.

"Rin! Sorry I'm late! I had to get my sister," she pointed to the girl with short blond hair, "Her name in Rinno," they both walked down the stairs and I shook hands with Rinno.

"Nice to meet you Rin!" Rinno smiled.

"You too, now, is everyone here?" I asked.

"I think… let me do roll…" Kairu said and flipped to another sheet of paper, "…Kairi's here, Len's here, Rin, Kaito, Teto, Neru, Kai… left, Rikkio, Rinno, Nero, Mizuki… is at dance class… I think that's it…"

"COUSIN KAITO!" boomed a voice.

We all looked up the steps to see Kaito's cousin Meiko and her friend Luka standing up on the steps. Meiko looked pissed off. Luka just stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"How DARE you leave me behind!" Meiko yelled and dashed down the stairs and started pulling at Kaito's blue scarf he was wearing.

"Meiko," said a soft warm voice, it was Luka, "I think you should let Kaito go. I bet he didn't mean it…"

Everyone was dazed at Luka. Her nice voice, figure, and… everything. Meiko let go of Kaito's scarf and sighed. She nodded and everyone went off to our dorms. The girls went their separate ways to the west while the boys went east.

"So you're in room 133, that's my room!" Kairi exclaimed, "I'll show you the way, see you guys later!" she grabbed my wrist and dashed off into the dorm rooms.

When I came in it was fabulous! There was a red carpet on the ground, a chandelier, a fichus, one on each side of the door, a long hall way, the place was 3 stories high, there were stairs that swirled up to the next floor, and windows. Kairi tugged on my arm again.

"To the second floor!" she said and ran up with me right behind her.

When we finally made it to the room, it was AMAZING! The carpet was yellow, there was a green and red rose flower print on the wall, the beds were fixed one was green and black while the other was yellow and orange and had a flower print, there was a balcony, a glass window which led to the balcony, a TV that sat on a dresser in the front of the room, a door on the left and right of the dorm which I guest which were either closets or bathrooms, there was a table with a desk lamp, a green fuzzy chair by the green and black bed, and a yellow fuzzy chair by the yellow and orange bed.

"You can have the orange and yellow bed," Kairi said, "Mine is the green and black. We store our going out clothes in the top drawer of the dresser, our PJs in the bottom of the dresser, our uniforms in the middle, and those two doors are the bathrooms, I have the right you have the left."

"What room do the rest of the girls have?" I asked the girl.

"Rikkio and Rinno have the top private room of the girl's dorm, room 300, Teto and Neru are in room 212, Meiko and Luka have room right next to us room 135, Kai and Lily are in room 213, and Mizuki is in room 221," Kairi said, "So I think that's it."

I nodded. Then the speaker turned on, "Girl's it's 10 to 9:00 get changed and good night!" then speaker turned off.

"You heard the woman, let's get changed!" Kairi said, "You're suit case was already brought here so yeah," she walked into her bathroom and I went into mine.

I put on a yellow night gown, and I took out my ribbon, hair pins, and put them in my clip case and left it by the sink, when I came out Kairi was watching TV. She wore a checkered black and green knee length shorts, black tank top, fuzzy black bunny slippers, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was flipping through many channels.

"You're done!" she said then turned off the TV, "We go to be at 9:00, we have 5 minutes left, what now?" she asked.

I thought for a minute… "Let's sneak out!" I said.

"What? I know I can be a bad-girl, but not _that_ bad," she said, "We can get _expelled_ or… worse…"

"Hm… this might involve TP-ing the boy's dorm!" I sang.

"Hm…" Kairi stared at me, "I'm in…" she walked into the bathroom and got a bag filled with toilet paper, "Let's get the rest of the girls." Kairi said with a devilish grin.

We got the girls and we each got two rolls of toilet paper. Meiko was excited along with Kairi, Teto, Rinno, Rikkio, Neru, Mizuki, and Kai. We all went different directions and started throwing the toilet paper…

**Meiko**

MWAHAHAH! (This was just for random-ness)

**Kairi**

I'll first TP the windows… so when they wake up they'll think it's still dark… but who should I start with first… Kairu, Len, and Nero! Kairu is my brother along with Len so I'm supposes to annoy them and Nero… I just dislike him! TP time…

"What are you doing?" said a deep voice.

"GAH!" I dropped my toilet paper and turned around facing Nero, "Crap…" I said under my breath.

"I said… Whatare you doing…" he said more threatening, "Well?"

"I should be asking the same thing…" I mumbled, "Um… I was out for a walk…"

"And you brought toilet paper because…?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"N-no… r-reason…" I stuttered.

He took a step forward; I stepped back, then again, and again, until I fell back into a bush. I trembled… what now? Nero glared at me then extended one hand.

"Get up… you'll get in trouble if you stay here long…" he said and lifted me up.

I huffed and then looked at the blond straight in the eyes. Been enemies since… well, kindergarten. I glared at him, he glared back. Then I left and then told the others we need to leave… and fast…

**After Running Like Heck Back to the Girls Dorm….**

**Rin**

That was nuts! We had run from the boy's dorm back to ours, we used every inch of toilet paper and covered the place! I flopped on my bed and gave a big sigh.

"Let's do that again!" I exclaimed.

"What? No way!" Kairi said, "I almost got caught!" she sat in her bed and glanced at the clock, "9:30, let's go to bed now so we're not late for class tomorrow, class starts at 8:45 just in case you forgot," Kairi said and shut the light off and went to her bed.

**Next Day…**

"YO RIN WAKE UP!" Kairi screamed in my ear, "YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

I shot up and dashed in the bathroom, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER?" I yelled as I took a shower.

"I tried everything, I even used a bullhorn!" Kairi said over the roar of the shower water.

**Later…**

I was ready and done, I wore my uniform and my ribbon in my hair. Kairi told me that her watch was 15 minutes faster so she wouldn't be late, and she forgot to tell me so we had 45 minutes left, it was 30 minutes _now_. We went out of the dorms and Kairi had tossed me a pair of roller blades and a helmet.

"We only have about 30 minutes till class starts, and it takes a while to get there, so skate as fast as you can!" she said while grabbing a skateboard, and a helmet, "Let's go! Hurry!"

She hopped on her skateboard and skated off with me right behind her. She did a few kick flips here and there, but I just rollerbladed. Then she grinded on a bench and then hopped down. We passed a few students from time to time. Then she screeched to a stop in front of the school fountain that was in the park of the school. I stopped right beside her.

"The cafeteria is just a few yards away, try and keep up!" she said and started skating again, "Hurry!"

When we finally made it Kairi stepped on the back of the board and as the other side came us, she grabbed it and carried it to her side. I skated to a stop and took of the skates and put on my shoes. I placed the skates on my bag and looked at Kairi.

"Let's go eat, everyone comes here for every meal," she said while pushing the door open, "So let's eat quickly."

The room was PACKED! Everyone in school must've been in here. I saw Kai surrounded with different haired people, blue, red, purple, and green. Len was surround by girls, as usual, Kaito was sitting with Meiko, Teto, Mizuki, Neru and Luka, Rikkio and Rinno sat together, Lily sat with a girl with two pigtails and she had green hair. Kairi and I managed to get Rikkio and Rinno to sit with us, and we were all together now except for Kai who was with her friends and Kairu who was at student council or so Kairi told me.

"When I woke up this morning, our dorm was covered in toilet paper!" Kaito started.

The girls and I nervously laughed, "How strange," I said.

"I know I guy wouldn't TP their own dorm," Kaito said, "And I just noticed something."

"What?" the girls and I asked.

"I'm the only guy sitting here…" he said.

"Strange, you player," Luka chuckled and slapped him playfully in the arm, "Len isn't here with us, or Kairu, so deal with it."

Kaito sighed and licked his ice-cream. Then Kairi tapped my shoulder, "We need to get to class, the bell will ring soon."

"Right," I said, "Guy's let's go, Kaito you can eat that later," I grabbed his ice-cream and threw it away.

"Noo!" Kaito said and looked sadly into the trash, "Noo!" he repeated.

**Let's Skip Class and Go to Lunch**

I sat on a lunch bench eating an orange from the salad bar. Kai was being chased by teachers again because she had put a live snake in the teacher's lounge, Kairi was helping her brother with posters, Kaito was kept in for class because he was caught eating in class, Teto was called into the office because her drills of hair had ripped a hole in the library, Mizuki had to go practice dance, Rikkio and Rinno went to the school lounge for a snack, Meiko and Luka went there too for some hot cocoa. So it was just… me and… _him. _I glared at the blond boy as he ate his banana from across the table.

"So Rinny dear," he said, "Why don't you give me a chance?" he said.

I rolled my eyes at this, "Oh like you don't know," I scolded as I took out a magazine from my backpack and read it.

"Is that VOCALOID magazine?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Why? Do you think it's _stupid_?" I said.

"No I love VOCALOID magazine!" Len said and stood up and sat down in a chair next to me, a bit too close, "I can't believe they're robots!"

I rolled up the magazine, _WHACK! _I hit him on the side of the head with it.

"Ow! What was THAT for?" Len hissed.

"Personal space bud!" I said and left the room and into the school lounge to see Rikkio and Rinno along with Luka and Meiko.

When I came in I saw Kairi and Kairu hanging up a post that said, '_Singing Contest at the School Court Yard at 2:00 pm! Hope to See You there!_' Kairi put on the last staple and jumped off a latter she was standing on and lading gracefully on her feet to the floor. I have woundered if she was part cat. Not kidding.

"Rin!" Kairi said and walked up to me, "What'd you think of the poster here? You going to sing at the contest?" she asked.

I thought about it, I never sang in front of a crowd before, I also loved singing… Then a certain mean-girl pushed me to the ground.

"It's your entire fault!" she yelled.

"What did _I_ do?" I asked.

She started crying, "Because of you Len broke up with me! You are totally going to pay for it!" she yelled, she stood up, "Meet me in the back of the gym, _after_ school, don't be late, Kagamine…" she scoffed and ran off.

I blinked once or twince trying to find out what had _just _happened. Kairi helped me up and smiled, "No need to worry about her," Kairi said, "Weakest person in school next to my brother Kairu."

"Hey!" said her twin, "Not cool!" he stormed off.

"Anyways…" she shook her head and looked at me straight in the eye, "Rin… why don't you give my brother Len a chance?" she asked.

"Why?" I scoffed, "Playboy hello?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, but once you get to know him, he's a nice guy!" she smiled, "Is it because _you _like someone else?"

I blushed at the question, "Why'd you ask?" I asked the girl.

"Oh just _wondering,_" she cracked an evil grin.

I have liked a few guys in the past, like back at home, I liked this boy named Rei, but he liked Rui… his own _twin_. Incest… it seemed… wrong in my opinion. I also liked some more cute guys but now… when I met Kaito… my heart… just stopped! Could I be falling for him?

"Well…" I muttered, "I do like—"

"CRUD!" Kai yelled and burst into the room having a bunch of teachers chase her, "MARCO PASS ME MY SKATEBOARD!" she yelled to a purpled haired boy who was sitting on the lounge chair.

"Catch!" he called and tossed her a skateboard which was sitting by his feet, "Make sure you don't get caught! Remember we made a bet that the teachers wouldn't get you every time you got in trouble for a week! If you get caught I lose 20 bucks!" he yelled at the now small figure of Kai who was skating away down the hall of the school.

"Kai's… a total nut bag…" Kairi said, "Well anyways… who do you like again?" she asked.

"I said I li—"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Well tell me again some other time; we got to get to class!" Kairi said and walked off.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading the story! You can also make some suggestions too if you'd like! I'll add them in the story! Also should Miku be Lily's friend and also a jerk or no? Thank for reading! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Hey guys, I only got a few votes for Miku, the poll is on my page, so GO VOTE OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE! I need to have at least 6 voters. oh yeah and my comp acted lie a turd making my re write the f-ing chapter OVER AND OVER AGAIN SO APPRECIATE THIS!**

* * *

**Rin**

"Watch where you're going TURD!"

Kairi was in one of her usual fights, she was trash talking to a boy with yellow hair and eyes... what's his name again? Oh yeah Nero! Neru's little brother.

"You shouldn't be talking like that to me idiot!" Nero barked, "After all I didn't rat you out!" he scowled.

"Why DID you not rat me out huh?" Kairi hissed at the boy, "Well never mind that," she flipped her hair back, "I'm leaving... turd."

"Sachi! Get off!" Len said as he passed by us with a girl with brown short hair in pigtails and glasses who was on his back, "SERIOUSLY!"

The girl with pigtails got off his back and started laughing, "You seriously need to get in shape pudgy!" she giggled.

"Cousin Sachi!" Kairi said and gave the girl a bear hug.

"Kairi!" she gasped, "C-can't breath!"

_Would Rin Kagamine report to the gym, at once, its Lily._

"Crud forgot all about the fight!" I said, "Wish me luck!" I said and ran off.

When I came probably everyone in class was here! Including the rest of my friends. I saw Kairi sitting on a lawn chair and was sipping a soda, thanks for the support 'friend' I rolled my eyes then cracked my fist.

**Later...**

"UNCLE UNCLE!" Lily cried out in pain as I held her in a head lock, "**UNCLE!**" she screeched.

We've only been fighting for 10 seconds, and she has already given up. I let go of the suffering Lily and she shivered on the ground. Everyone looked from her to me.

"WINNER IS RIN!" Kairi yelled and lifted me right arm, "Okay everyone go home," she dropped my arm, "Well that was fun to watch," she sighed at looked at me, "Rin I'm having a beginning of the year party at my house, want to come?" she asked, "It's tomorrow, all of our friends will come, my parents aren't at home and they said it was okay." she laughed, "Idiots!" she took a key out of her pocket and twirled it in her finger.

I nodded, "Sure, sound fun," I looked over to Len who was piggy-backing Sachi again, I turned back to Kairi, "Where do you live?" I asked.

"If you go to the park that is only a few blocks from here, turn left then up hill, when you see a house with a bunch of balloons on it, there you are, text me if you get lost," she put the key back in her pocket, "I added my number in your phone while you went to sleep," she smiled, "Since it's Friday today, let's go shopping for an outfit for the party," she nodded over to the gang, "Yo, everyone, party at my place tomorrow! Let's go to the mall for some outfits."

Everyone nodded and we all left the school leaving for the mall.

* * *

When we went to the mall we all went separate ways, girls went with girls, boys with boys. Kairi had picked out a black tank top with a white star on the front, a black jacket with a with star on the shoulders and a white stripe on the back going down, black ripped skinny jeans, laced boots, and a gray beanie.

"How do I look?" she asked all of us.

"Awesome!" I said and saw an orange tank top, orange knee length skirt, yellow heels, and a cute yellow ribbon, "Whoa!" I ran over to it and dashed into the changing room with it. I put it on swiftly and quickly, I burst out of the changing room, "How do I look?" I exclaimed.

"Stunning!" Kairi, Rikkio and Rinno said.

"Great," Luka and Meiko said.

"Cute!" Teto said.

"Okay," Neru said.

"Nice!" Sachi said.

"Beautiful~!" Mizuki beamed

"ADORABLE!" they all said together besides Neru.

I blushed, "Thanks, what about the rest of you guys?" I asked.

"I have an outfit at home," Meiko said, "Along with Luka."

"I have a nice outfit at home," Sachi said.

"I need an outfit!" Teto exclaimed, "Be right back!" she dashed into the forest of clothing.

"I'll go find one too," Sachi and Neru said at the same time.

Rikkio and Rinno smiled, "We are already ready!"

**Len**

Just me, Kairu, Kaito, and Nero. We went to look for an outfit, I got a red hooded jacket, baggy jeans, regular shoes, and a black long sleeve shirt. Kaito got a white t-shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans. Kairu got jeans, a black hooded shirt with a white star on the back, a black t-shirt, and black shoes with a star on the side. Nero got a yellow t-shirt, brown arm warmers, black over the knee length pants, and yellow shoes. I bet the girls will love me in this outfit!

"Why do _I_ have to go to the party?" Nero huffed.

"Neru is friends with my sister so you have to go," I said, "So no arguing, I bet she's not happy either, you and her have been fighting since... kindergarten..."

"Not my fault she's annoying!" Nero growled.

"Hey don't call Kairi annoying!" Kairu scowled, "She might be from time to time but that's just the way she it!"

"No fighting!" Kaito said and pushed the two boys away from each other.

"Grr!" Nero scowled as he tried fighting Kairu.

"Grr!" Kairu growled as he tried punching Nero, "Kairi is my sister!"

"And she's my enemy!" Nero barked, "STUUUUPPPIIIID!"

I face-palmed, "Idiots!" I whispered.

* * *

**Rin**

_**Next Day at Around 1:30 pm**_

Today was the party, I was getting ready in my dorm, Kairi had already left to get ready along with Kairu, Len, and Sachi. I put on my outfit of orange and yellow colors. I stepped out my dorm and out of the building. When I left the hot burning sun, beat down my nearly bare back making my rosy red. When I went uphill and went a few blocks up I saw the park, then turned left. A few minutes later I saw a big... no wait, GIGANTIC white house the size of well... the school maybe! Or even bigger! It was 3 stories high, with a balcony on the front top floor. A Fountain the size on an elephant in the front of the house where stairs went up and around the fountain, up to the door. The fountain water dripped slowly on the side as it hit the emerald green grass.

"Whoa..." I said open mouthed at the giant granite statues of Kairi, Kairu, and Len in the front yard.

Kairi was on the right, Kairu left, and Len in the middle. There was a gold plate in front of them. Kairi's said, _Kairi: I Make My Own Decisions, I'm The Driver, Not The Passenger. _Kairu said, _I Seek For Words That Have Meaning. _And Last, Len's said, _Sky's the Limit!_ Pretty deep stuff here. When I walked up the curved stairs around the fountain to the front door I pulled a handle on the door and knocked.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, **KNOCK!**_

Oops, the last one a bit too loud. Then the door creek open revealing a young blond by's face, Len. He smiled at me and spoke, "Rin you'r here! You look hot!"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't say such smooth things," I said as I stepped in the house, "Plus, compliments don't work with me boy," I sighed.

I looked around the house. More magnificent looking on the inside than out! The walls were clean and white, the giant glass windows having the sun light dance in the the room. A smooth marble floor so shiny you can see yourself. There was a stair case that wound up on the left wall. If you turned right, you'd see a giant wooden door that had a golden knob on it and engraved in gold on the door would say, _Namiame_.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's the room where we are holding the party, Kairi, Kairu, Sachi, Nero, Rikkio, and Rinno are already inside," Len said.

"I guess I'll join them," I shrugged and walked into the room.

When I came in Rikkio and Rinno were sitting on a big fluffy white chair eating some snacks. Nero and Kairi were barking at each other, no surprise, Kairu was tuning a black and green electric guitar, and Sachi was eating some snacks on a red chair. Then a loud noise was made. Kairi had just dumped an entire bowl of snacks on Nero's head. Then I noticed that Kairi was wearing a black skirt and tank top instead of the cloths she had bought at the mall, weird.

"Whoa, if you guys want to fight, take it outside! Not in our house!" Kairu said, "Kairi you need therapy!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kairi yelled and stomped up the curved stairs that were in the middle of the room.

There was a long silence till Len broke it, "Well that was interesting!" he smiled, "Oh yeah and everyone is waiting outside."

* * *

When the rest of the gang came in we all sat down and waited for Kairi to come down. Then she did, in her party outfit she had bought.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," she sighed, "So anyone up for virtual sword fighting?" she asked with an evil grin while holding up two wireless headsets, one red, another blue.

"Whoa! Is that the virtual fighting game I've heard about where you virtually go _inside_ the game?" Rinno asked while grabbing the blue headset, "Awesome!"

"Our parents own a game creating company, so we get to test them out," Kairu said as he laid against the white wall.

"Really?" Teto beamed, "Sweet! MY family owns a French bread company..." Teto frowned.

"Mine own an ice cream making factory!" Kaito smiled.

"That explains so much," Kairi whispered to me.

"Mine make sake!" Meiko said.

"We fish for tuna," Luka nodded.

"Ours makes phones," Neru said while texting.

"Ours own a dance studio, and my parents travel around the world to dance," Mizuki said.

"Mine makes R.O.B.O-LOIDS," Kai said, "R.O.B.O stands for Robotic Overpowered Bionic Overture. Robots that play orchestral music."

"Rin what do _you _do?" Len asked.

I held my breath, "That's for me and my family to know, and that doesn't involve you."

"So if I join the family I get to know?" Len asked.

"Non, of, your, _business._" I hissed at the boy.

**Len**

A feisty girl now huh? Why doesn't she give me a chance? Kairi must've talked trash about me. Some sister she it! I huffed at the blond girl and crossed my arms. We glared, and glared, and... stared. Wow Rin's eyes are beautiful! I felt my cheeks burn.

"Let's get the party started here people!" Kairi growled, "Okay who's up first to fight?" Kairi asked.

"Me!" Rinno and Rin said at the same time.

"I'm an expert when it comes to video games." Rinno smiled.

"And I've been sword fighting for nearly 8 years!" Rin smiled.

"Great," Kairi smirked, "Catch!" she said and tossed the two girls the head sets, "Don't put it on yet, to the virtual game room!" Kairi yelled.

* * *

When we entered, the entire room was green and black like graph paper. The lines green, the squares black. They put on their head sets. Then a loud voice boomed through out the room.

_**GAMERS READY?**_

"Yes!" Rinno and Rin cheered.

_**THREE TWO ONE- START!**_

Rin and Rinno started slashing and running in place on a treadmill that was on the ground. Then the room turned into a battle field, like the Roman Colosseum. We were now sitting on benches made of stone yet it was soft. We were wearing Roman clothing and Rin and Rinno wore armor.

"Hiya!" Rin called out as she slashed at Rinno but missed.

"Whoa!" Rinno said as she ducked, "Don't kill me!" she laughed.

"Isn't that the point of the game?" Rin laughed.

"Go Rin!" I called out from the stands, "You can do this!"

"Come on Rinno! Or er- Rin! No wait- Rinno! Ack! Go Rin too!" Rikkio called out, to confused to cheer for which team, "Oh... urm... t-team Rin and Rinno! Um team Rinno and Rin? Oh this is tough!" she sighed and face palmed.

"Yeah!" Kairi yelled like a mad viking.

"Calm d-down Kairi!" Kairu said as he patted her head.

"Pht... fine," Kairi sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm tired..."

"What? It's only 1:55!" Kairu said.

"There's a defect to the virtual world, one, it'll make you tired, two, when you exit the game, you have a slight dislocated bone, but that's one in a million," Kairi said.

"WHAT!" Kairu yelled, then the game fizzed out.

* * *

We were all knocked out on the floor by the time I woke up, what happened? Oh yeah, Kairu yelled then... blank!

"This is what happens when you yell loudly in the game! I didn't even have a chance to name the THIRD side effect to the game!" Kairi said as she stood up.

"What's the last one then?" I asked.

"If you unplug the game... well..." she made a slicing noise and swiped her hand across her neck, "Dead."

"What? Then WHY did you have us play the stupid game!" we all yelled.

"Well it's either, dead, or stuck in the game forever till I find out how to get you out, poor Checkers..." Kairi frowned.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Checkers? Hello? My pet hamster that found it's way into the game and got lost? Forever?" Kairi sighed, "You just never listen to me."

There was a drop dead silence in the room.

"Well, what's next on the party list?" Rin asked.

Kairi took at a rolled up piece of paper from her back pocket and opened it, "Games... but I haven't decided yet..." she rolled up the list and put it back in her pocket.

"Truth or dare!" Rin suggested, oh how smart she is!

"Anyone up for it?" I asked.

"Yes!" they all said.

* * *

We came into the lounge room and sat in a big circle.

"Rin, truth or dare?" Kairi asked.

"Dare! Duh..." Rin said.

Kairi made and evil smile, one that will make you shiver. Like now, everyone was shivering. This was going to be _bad_.

"I... dare you... to..." she looked over to me and snickered, "Go in the closet with Len and have 7 Minutes in Heaven..." she started laughing.

"What? No frigging way!" Rin scowled.

"You picked Dare, so it's Dare," Rikkio said.

"Agreed," Rinno said.

"Your fault for picking dare Rin," Mizuki giggled.

"Fudge..." Rin scowled.

* * *

**To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss and Tell

**Rin**

I glared at Kairi as she pushed me and Len in the closet. She slammed the door closed and you can hear her laugh like a maniac behind the door. It was dark in the room. I can barley see Len, but I can tell he was blushing, and a hint of white... was he smiling? Oh the nerve of the boy.

"I'm not kissing you," I said.

"Oh? And why not?" he asked.

"Because, I want to kiss a guy I actually _like,"_ I said.

He frowned at this and leaned over and whispered, "And I'm not good enough, my sweet?" he chuckled and I shivered at the cold laugh, "Why not give me a chance? You won't regret it..." he pressed his lips against mine.

**Kairi**

"I wounder how their doing in there," Rikkio said.

"No idea, but I'm sure Rin will kill Kairi later," my brother Kairu said.

I huffed at this comment. Well it's Rin's fault to pick dare, plus when they come out of that closet, I'll burst out laughing. I know it.

"Well, I have an evil mind, plus I'm not the one who peed himself when they got lost in a maze," I chuckled as I looked at Kairu.

He blushed.

**Rin**

As Len's lips pressed against mine, my eyes were wide like saucers. While his were closed shut. I couldn't push away, nor did I actually _want_ to I admit. Was he a good kisser? Yes. Am I falling for him? No way in hell. I know this might be romantic, but we were in a closet, it was uncomfortable, and I have to pee. Len had his arms tight around me, and I can barley move. Screw this. Hm... he taste like bananas... Then Len and I fell to the ground, me on top of him, him under me. We were still kissing, then the door swung open.

"TIME'S UP!" Kairi laughed, she saw the position we were in and smirked, "Whoa no need to go _that_ far Rin and Len. Only a kiss," she laughed.

I huffed, "Fine Kairi, Truth or dare?" I asked as I got up and off of Len and sat with the rest.

Kairi thought hard, "Truth." she said.

"Aw, chicken?" I said trying to get her to do dare.

"Yes, A BIG FAT CHICKEN!" Kairi laughed and started flapping her arms like a chicken then stopped.

"Chicken! Chicken~!" I sang.

"Fine! I'll do dare Rin," Kairi sighed, "Shoot the dare."

"I dare you..." I looked around the room then I saw Nero, he was texting on his phone with an annoyed expression, didn't he hate Kairi? He started to drink a soda he had taken from the snack table. Heh... "...to kiss Nero."

"PHHHT!" Nero spat out his soda, "What the hell?"

Everyone was silent, Kairi red, Nero wiping his face with his sleeve. I started laughing.

"I hate you," Nero and Kairi said at the same time to each other.

"Aww, how cute." I chuckled at them.

As they glared, everyone tried to hold in their laughing. Then we all did laugh. Kairi flustered as Nero scooted closer to her.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" we all chanted.

"Get it over with!" Nero scowled at the girl, red as a tomato, "Damn it kiss me already!"

"Wow, desperate for a kiss huh?" Neru laughed at the boy.

"Shut the hell up," he scowled, "You know what I meant!"

Then Kairi grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him towards her smashing her lips against his. Nero was redder than a rose, Kairi was pink. Their expressions soften and then separated after 6 seconds. They stared at each other.

"Um..." Kairi said and looked over to Rikkio, "R-Rikkio your turn!"

"Um..." she smiled, "Truth!"

"Is it true you are dating Luka's brother?" she smirked.

"What?" Luka and Rikkio said at the same time.

"Well...?" Kairi smiled.

"F-false!" Rikkio said.

"Lies..." Kairi said and crossed her arms.

"Rinno truth or dare?" Rikkio asked.

"Dare!" Rinno happily said.

"I dare you to... er... stand on your hands for at least 10 seconds!" Rikkio said.

Rinno stood up and dusted her hands and stood on her hands. But fell down five seconds later on her back, "Gya!" she said as she rubbed her head.

"... Close enough!" Rikkio said.

"Luka truth or dare!" Rinno said as she sat back up.

"Truth," she said.

"Is it true you had dated Kaito?" she asked.

"N-no," Luka frowned.

Kaito blushed.

"Mizuki truth or dare?" Luka asked.

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" Mizuki jumped up and down.

"I dare you to go TP the neighbor's house!" Luka said.

"I'll do it!" Mizuki said as she ran into the bathroom and out with toilet paper. She ran out the house, we all looked out the window as she TP-ed the other house crazy fast, it was like she was never there. Then she came back.

"Well done," Luka clapped.

"Thank you!" she bowed.

* * *

After the party, Len said he wanted to talk to me. So I met up with him at the front of the house.

"What is it Len?" I asked.

He blinked then smiled, "Rin my dear rose," he smiled, "will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked.

I blinked, I'm not sure if I want to go out with him or not. But the girls at school with _hate_ me. But who the hell cares? He's the hottest boy at school, and if I date him I'll rule the school, but does it matter? But he is also a playboy, an annoyance, AND cares for himself. I guess I should give him a chance. But... I'll do this for the funnies... my chance to get back at him!

"Fine, I'll give a chance, ONE chance, screw it up, and I'll hate you forever," I said.

"I know what you're thinking," Len frowned, "_He's a playboy, self centered too, why should I give him a chance? _I know, but I will make sure I won't screw up Rin! Meet me at the front of the school tonight at 5:30 pm! I'll take you to dinner!" he swiftly kissed my forehead and entered the house, only for Kairi to come out right after him.

"Date with my brother? You nuts?" she laughed, "Good to see you're giving him a chance," she looked over a yellow car that had Neru and Nero in it, "I'm going to kill you later you know that?" she said, "Also, we are having karaoke at my house again, it's going to be next week."

"Loved to come!" I beamed, "I love to sing!"

"You should hear Len," she said, "I suck I know that!" (Hear her voice on youtube, I Made a vid called, "Kairi Speaks," and "What's Your Name" MY youtube account is KairiChan121)

"Well, I'll see you on Monday I guess!" I smiled and left her house.

* * *

When I came back to our dorm, I flopped on my bed, AH I HATE WEEK END HOME WORK! I took out my books and paper and started.

* * *

Later when I finished homework someone knocked on the door. I walked up to it and opened the door. It was Kairi, she was tattered. Her cloths were ripped, she had a cut on her face, and a bruise on her right eye.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" I exclaimed, "We need to get you to the nurse!"

"Meh, it's nothing really," she said while rubbing her arm, "I just... got into a little fight..." blood dripped from her mouth.

Little fight? Yeah right, she looks half dead! I ran out the dorm and ran towards the school nurse. Her room was by the school's grass field because most fights happen there, or so I'm told. We ran past groups of kids with shocked faces at the sight of Kairi, then out of the blue I crashed into Len.

"Ow!" he yelled as he fell on the cold hard ground, "What was- oh my gosh..." he looked at Kairi and stood up, "What happened little sis?" he asked in a worried tone.

"... I... got into a little fight," She said, "But let me explain-"

"No time to explain! We need to get you to the nurse!" he turned and went down on one knee, "Climb on my back," he said as Kairi hopped on.

"... There were these guys... looking for you Len," Kairi said as we made it to the nurses office, "They said something about... a deal?"

Len knocked on the door ignoring his sister, "Let's get you some ice." he said.

The door opened, the door showed a woman, she had blond hair, she was tan too, she looked like a sweet lady, "Yes Len?" when she saw Kairi she gasped in shock, "Oh my gosh Kairi! Not again!" she said.

"Again?" I asked.

Kairi shrugged, "Sorry Sweet Anne, these guys were looking for Len, and I had to protect my big brother."

"How manly of a brother to let his sister get her butt kicked," I said to Len, "You caused this, and you're going to fix it."

**Len**

Why must _I_ be the oldest of my family? This sucks! I placed Kairi down on a chair. Her hair was a mess, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, and her black eye was twitching. Not a pretty sight. Then I noticed that she had a cut on her stomach, it was dripping blood... so that means... I looked at the back of my shirt, IT'S RUINED! I slapped my self in the forehead, no time to worry about a STUPID shirt! My sis is hurt!

"What should I do?" I asked, "Just let her bleed?"

"Catch!" Sweet Anne said and tossed me an ice pack, "Take that and put it on her eye, I'll get some bandages for her knee, and her side."

I placed the ice pack gently on her eye, then the door burst open revealing Kairu. He was teary eyed and looked VERY worried.

"OH MY GOSH!" he yelled, "Kairi! My poor, poor, twin sister! Oh the pain! Oh the agony!" he hugged her tightly while tears streamed down his face, "You have no idea how much pain I am in!"

"I think I do!" she said while trying to break free of his grasp, "GET OFF!" she hissed.

Kairu loosed his grip, "Sorry!" he said, "I just need to make sure my baby sister is okay!"

"I'm older than you by 3 minutes!" Kairi said, "Besides, I've been through worst," she mumbled.

* * *

After we left, the nurse said she would be fine, if she stays out of fighting for a month, which I highly doubt, she'll be okay. Her arm was in a cast, and her amethyst colored eye wrapped in bandages. She was, okay I guess, better than usual. Rin decided to get Kairi to her dorm because boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm. Kairu was biting on his finger nails as he rocked back and forth on the grass outside the nurse's office.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" he repeated, "My poor twin sister!"

"Cheer up Kairu! She'll be okay," I hope.

"You don't know her like I do!" he exclaimed.

That's because you're twins! I thought to myself, "Hey Kairu, do you think I have a chance with Rin?" I blurted out.

Kairu was silent, then... "HAHAHAHHAH!" he's laughing? Laughing? At me? No one dares to laugh at Len Namiame! Oh who am I kidding? He's right, I'll epically fail at our date!

* * *

_The Next Day At Around 10:30_

**Rin**

"Ngh..." I yawned and sat up in bed, Kairi was watching TV, "Can you turn it down!" I said while my eyes were still closed, only to be ignored by Kairi, "Kairi! Turn it down!"

Nothing...

"Huh? What? Oh sorry!" she said and turned off the TV, "Just watching some _Sponge Bob,_" she giggled, "So how'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine..." I got up and went in the bathroom to look at myself, total wreck, "Not fine..." I said under my breath.

* * *

After I took a shower Kairi was playing around with a paper plane, "Wee~!" she sang as the plane flew around the room, "Oh no crash la- oh hi Rin!" she said as the paper plane crashed into the wall, "Did you hear that Lily found a new boyfriend?" she asked, "I hear he's hot~!" she sang.

"Hot or not hot, boy's going to break up with her in an hour," I laughed, "So what should I wear for my date?" I asked.

"Why do you look so happy?" she smirked, I hadn't realized I was smiling, for a date... with LEN, "No matter, go in my dresser and look for a dress, or a cute outfit, not to skimpy though, Len can be a BIT aggressive," she bit her lip holding back a laugh.

I opened the drawers of Kairi's cloths, so... many... cute... OUTFITS! I grabbed a yellow t-shirt, a white long sleeved under shirt, a jean skirt, and a pair of hazel slip ons.

"May I use this?" I asked.

"Go ahead..." she said while throwing another paper plane.

After a while we got bored and decided to go eat breakfast. When we went down into the girl's dorm dining room we sat down at the tables by the windows. Then I saw Teto gnawing on French bread with the rest of our friends, minus the boys. Kairi started drinking some tea, while I drank some orange juice.

"I didn't know you liked tea," I chuckled.

"Keeps my mind calm, and body, plus it makes me forget about my clingy brother," she said while rubbing her broken arm, "Also, it makes my urge to fight go down."

"Fun," I laughed, "Someone in class told me that Lily and another girl named Miku are dating," I giggled, "Sounds wrong yes?"

"Very, but possible," Kairi smirked, "Because Lily can't live without a boyfriend, or girlfriend," she laughed.

* * *

_Later, 5:00 pm_

I sighed and started to put on my outfit for my _date_ with Len. When I was done, I put on my diamond clip my mother gave me. I looked in the mirror, number 1! Gosh, I wounder how I'll humiliate Len on our little date? Pour ice on his pants? Dump a shake in his hair? Ah I'll guess I'll come up with an idea on the way. When I came out of the dorm, I saw Len right at the fountain, I walked over to him and then her smiled.

"Where are we going Len," I said in a flat voice, "Dinner?"

"Yes! I was thinking..." he handed me a piece of paper from his back pocket, "Instead of a dinner, how about, a VOCALOID concert?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh..." I said while eying the paper, "Oh... my... GOSH!" I yelled, "I'd love to go! I've been dying to see them for years!" I exclaimed.

"Well, shall we go?" He extended one hand, "Well?"

"We're going, but _not_ holding hands," I said, "But... if you do a good job, I might, only ONCE and that's it," I hissed.

"Yes dear _princess_."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER AWAITS YOU~! Also, for the people who voted and won't get upset, hhow about I make Miku a jerk, who's Lily's friend, and (smirk) a lez? IS that okay? LOL well anyways~ REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE~!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Fiery Date

**Rin**

As Len and I walked into the room, there was a sea of people! I didn't know where to sit! Everyone was waving around glow sticks, Len led me to the second row of the place! I was SO close! I could die happy today~! But not now, because I don't want to die before I get to see VOCALOID live~!

**Kairi**

I can't believe they didn't know we followed them to their date! Kairu, Mizuki, Sachi, Teto, Neru, and I sneaked onto the bus Rin and Len were in, we were in disguise, I was wearing a black backwards hat, my glasses that I occasionally used, a black jacket that covered my cast, blue shirt, skinny jeans, black shoes and one green contact for my amethyst colored eye. Kairu wore his gray beanie, black scarf, blue sweat shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and blue contacts, one to cover his green eye. Mizuki had her hair in a braided ponytail, she put on green contacts to make her look more different, a black sweater since it was cold, black jeans, and brown boots. Sachi had her hair down, she took off her glasses, wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and a black jacket. Teto wore a hat to hide her drills- I mean pigtails, a red skirt, a long sleeve black shirt, black boots, and had blue contacts on. Neru had her hair down, she wore a white tank top, black skinny jeans, a yellow jacket, a yellow side ways hat, white shoes, and blue eye contacts.

"We really tried hard not to look the same now did we?" I said as we entered the building.

"Nope, wait which one is Kairi?" asked Kairu.

I knocked on his forehead, "I'm standing right in front of you brother!" I huffed, "Now come on! I knew Len would take her here, I already have our tickets," I passed out the tickets around, "Now, Len will do anything for Rin, yes? Now they are probably siting in the second row, near the stage of course, then they may be in the MIDDLE of the row now," I looked at everyone, "So here's the plan..." everyone leaned in.

**Rin**

As Len and I stood in our spots a bunch of other people came right behind us, they look oddly familiar... but they looked... different. It's hard to explain. Then the lights started to dim, then the crowd burst into cheers. Then the Virtual Diva appeared. I started clapping along with Len. Then I felt a sudden push and I bumped into Len. I then stepped on a glow stick causing me to slip and fall into Len's arms.

"Whoa! You okay Rin?" he asked.

He's worried about me... how sweet, for a play boy. I thought to myself. As I looked up at Len, the stage lights shimmered and seamed to dance across the features of his face. His blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than the stars. His blond hair shined like the moon, and he seemed... less perverted I guess.

"I'm fine," I replied as I got up.

I heard from behind me a clapping noise, did someone just high-five or clap their hands to the beat? Meh who cares?

**Len**

Is it me, or is Rin getting cuter and cuter every time I blink? She has some spice in her now don't she? But she seems to act like... a princess. Bratty, yet at the same time... sweet! I mean, I don't get what I saw in her the first time our eyes met... but she just made me feel like... jelly I guess. But I would prefer her to have a bigger chest though... forget what I just said. Anyways, she was an angel...

"Len!" I heard a voice call, "Len I didn't know you were here!"

Crap... it was Lily. She was wearing a pink mini skirt as usual, a pink tube top, red high heels, and her hair was down. Her cleavage showed... a lot. She ran up to me and hugged me very tightly. I looked over to Rin, her nostrils flared. Weird. Lily hugged me tighter and tighter, I thought I would faint.

"L-Lily! W-what the hell do you think, y-you're doing? I can't breath!" I gasped as she let go.

"Oh my gosh Len! I'm sorry!" she said, "I'm here to see a concert silly!" she smiled as she changed the topic, "With Miku dear of course!" she giggled, "Those rumors aren't true just to let you know, Miku and I aren't dating, we're just, hanging out a lot!"

"Bull crap," I whispered to myself, "Ahem, well uh, you should be going now huh? T-the concert is starting and your spot might get taken!"

"Oh Len! We're sitting here!" Lily sang.

**Kairi**

Crap!

**Len**

"F-fun!" I stuttered.

"Yeah!" she giggled, then a certain green haired pig-tailed girl popped up right next to Lily.

"Lily! Honey baby! Don't scare me like that okay?" Miku sang as she hugged Lily, "Uwaa!"

"Miku let go! We're not dating!" she said as she pushed her away.

Miku glared at me, "You~!" she yelled, "You're the reason why Lily won't date me! Oh! I hate you!" then she turned back to Lily, "Lily! I'll show you I can be your type!" Miku sang.

She hugged her again and they landed in an weird position, I mean, VERY weird. Miku on top of Lily nearly ripping Lily's shirt off kind of weird. I mean, DISTURBING! Then they left embarrassed, mostly Lily, Miku was kind of... proud. Well anyways, as they left Rin started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"That was hilarious!" she said as she held her stomach.

**Kairi**

"Everyone, on the count of 3, push her into Len's arms!" I told everyone, "Ready?" they all nodded, "1...2...3!" we all pushed at once and then BAM! Rin landed on top of Len! Being cupid is fun, "Don't just stand here! Let's get the hell out of here before they see us! RUN!"

**Rin**

What the hell was that? Why am I on top of LEN? Oh! This is the worst date ever! I got up and dusted myself, I glared at Len, "Worst date ever, don't bother to talk to me again!" I stormed out of the place and waited at the bus stop. Then I felt a hand grab my arm, "Hey- what do you think you're d-doing!" I turned around coming eye to eye to a complete stranger.

"Hello... Rin Kagamine... you're Len's girl aren't you?" a man with black hair and grey eyes said, "Heh... Len needs to pay his debt, and looks like you are going to be it!"

"What?" I said.

_"... There were these guys... looking for you Len" _wait... is this the man? _"They said something about... a deal?" _what did Len _do?_

"HEY!" yelled a feminine voice, "HEADS UP!"

_THWACK!_

A rock was thrown at the man's head. He let go of me and turned around. It was a girl... she had dark blue hair that was highlighted different colors at the tips, and she had a red stripe going side ways on her hair at the top and her eyes were pure milk white. She was wearing a sleeveless hooded jacket that was rainbow colored, she wore ripped light blue skinny jeans, black shoes, rainbow arm warmers, and a side ways black hat.

"What the hell was that for girly?" the man boomed and charged right at the girl, "You'll pay!"

"Whoa!" she hoped up in the air and stepped on his head and jumped to the ground behind the man, then she did a roundhouse kick and then the man fell like a tree, "Oh this hasn't happened in a while! Oh the rush!" she looked over to me, "Hi!" she walked up to me and shook my hand, she looked taller up close... about... 5'5 I'm guessing?

"Hello... you are?" I asked my savior.

"Utsukushii Taki!" she smiled (see a pic of her on my dA), "You're Rin... right? she asked, "You're mother and father sent me here to protect you!" she smiled warmly, "You know... p-" I slapped my hand over her mouth, no one must know who I am, "Hmm! Mmh!" I gave her a knowing look, she nodded and took my hand off her mouth, "Right... gotta keep that a secret huh?"

"Yes, it's very dangerous for others to know my family secret," I said and yawned, "Well I better go now it's getting late, go before someone sees you," I ordered.

She nodded and cartwheeled away. Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed my hand. I turned to come eye to eye with... Len. I huffed and pulled my wrist out of Len's grip. I scowled and then made a soft look, "What do you want?"

"We need to get back at campus at once, the schools grass field was caught on fire and we need to get there, and fast," Len said.

"Why do we need to help?" I asked stubbornly.

"The school's time capsule that's what!" Len snapped, "It's very important to the school, and if it burns, so does the precious idems that are in the trunk! We haven't got it out yet because we're suppose to dig it out in 2011, next year which is in a few months! (did I forget to mention it's September there?) It has been in there for over 50 years Rin... we can't let it burn!"

I nodded and we ran off to find a bus stop.

* * *

**Kairi**

"Crap this is madness!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Me and the rest of the people who tried to make Rin's night romantic had came back to the school before Rin and Len did. Only for me to see the school grass field was on fire! It just appeared out of nowhere. And I'm in that _middle_ of the fire! The rest of the gang had went to their dorms for the night. I'm all alone... in the grass field, close to death.

* * *

DUN DUN DAAAAAAA! Will Rin and Len make it on time, or will Kairi plunge to a fiery death? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Wait, what?

**Rin**

The bus had screeched to a stop. Len and I had rushed out of the bus and the school was a few yards away. We dashed as fast as we could then there is was... the fire, about 8 feet high and no gaps. It was warm and I felt like melting. The fire made crackling noises and then threw a little crack threw the fire, there I saw, Kairi. Her hair was all over the grass and she had burnt marks all over, part of her clothing was burnt and the fire got closer and closer.

"Len! Your sister is in that fire!" I gasped as I pointed to the nearly dead Kairi, "Go get something to take out this fire! Besides who told you the school was on fire?" I asked the boy.

"... Nero," Len said as her looked at his phone, "Where is he?"

"I'm right here stupid!" said a mad voice, "Catch!"

We turned around to find Nero, he tossed us both a hoses and he ran to the faucet to turn it on. I held the hose tightly then all of a sudden a burst of water came out of it hitting the water. Part of the fire went out, then reappeared! What's going on?

"What the hell?" Len said and squirt water again, but it still didn't go out!

"What's going on?" Nero asked as came back with another hose.

"The fire won't go out!" Len said, "Kairi's in there!"

"That stupid girl..." Nero sighed, "Okay, on my count, you both spray the hose and I'll run in and get her. Ready?" Nero asked.

"Ready!" Len and I said.

"3..." we readied our hoses, "2..." Nero got in running position, "...1!" he yelled and dashed toward the fire, Len and I both sprayed the hose at the same time and a hole in the fire appeared.

"You better come back with my sister or you're dead meat!" Len yelled over the roar of the hose.

**Kairi**

"Kairi! Get up!" yelled a familiar voice, "Come on you lazy butt!" Nero? "Get up!" all of a sudden I felt my body get whisked up, "Geez you're heavy..."

"Nh..." was my only response.

**Rin**

Nero came out of the fire and landed face first on the grass with Kairi on his back, "Len get your sister off of me!" Nero said.

Len nodded and placed the hose carefully on the grass as it still sputtered water. He got her up and Kairi opened her eyes, "L-Len?"

"Kairi! Are you okay?" Len said frantically as Nero grabbed the hose on the ground and pointed it toward the fire.

"Peachy..." she said, "Get... the rest of the gang... we can't wake out a fire with just the four of us..." Kairi said and slumped on the ground, "instead... wake up the entire school..."

"Three, you're not in shape," Nero said, "Len go get the guys, Rin get the girls, I'll try to handle the fire."

"Right!" Len and I said at hte same time and went in different directions.

* * *

I burst into the girl's dorm and sucked in one giant breath, "EVERYONE HURRY OUTSIDE THERE'S A FIRE IN THE GRASS FIELD!" I yelled

"What?" all of the girls in the lounge yelled and then yelled, "KYAAA! RUN!" they all rushed out and out to the grass field to help.

"Wow that was easy..." I sighed and followed the crowed of girls.

When I came back to the grass field everyone was there. Teachers, school pets, students, and the principal! He was patting Nero's back and talking to him as Nero argued. I ran over to them only to hear this: "Kairi's a strong girl! She's a good friend of mine and I should be the one to take care of her threw her pain!" this was Nero.

"How sweet!" I said and patted Nero in the back, "You DO love Kairi!"

"EEK!" Nero screeched and turned a crimson red, "S-SHUT UP!" he hissed at me, "Just help me get her up..."

After getting Kairi on Nero's back he turned around to the principal, "Is it okay if I take her to her dorm?" he asked, the teacher nodded. As he walked off we had to deal with a big fire... now what?

"What's going on?" said a voice, it sounded feminine yet at the same time like a boy... I turned around and say a boy with creamy white hair, and on the top of his head was hair sticking up forming a 'P'.

"Oh!" said the principal, "Piko! Sorry for the inconvenience but we have a fire, don't worry our students are taking care of it, I'll call 911 right away!" the principal ran off to get a phone.

"I see..." said the boy, he looked up at me, he was probably the same height as Kairi not to big not to small, "Nice to meet you..." he said in a motionless voice and walked off.

**After Handling The Fire**

I wounder who caused the fire... I scratched my head as I read my math book to study for my test when I heard a click outside my balcony. Then another, then another, and then a voice came next.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down you're long hair!" it was Len.

I sighed and got out of my bed. I opened the balcony door and responded to Len's stupid pick up line, "Sorry, but I got a hair cut..." I said and placed my hand on the railing of the stone balcony.

"Oh well that's okay come on your highest I wanna show you something!" Len called.

I rolled my eyes, "To what? Distract me from me studies? We have a math test tomorrow Len!" I hollered.

"I shall save the princess from the evil curse," Len said and saluted to me with two fingers.

"Okay I'll be down before you cause a scene!" I growled.

"Hey Romeo! Get the heck out of here before I call the cops!" Kairi said as she came out at the balcony.

I ignored it and started to climb down the vines and step by step I knew I was going to get in trouble...

"Y-You're going to regret it! And it's a school night!" Kairi said as she hanged half of her body over the balcony.

"I'll tell mom if you do that!" Len scowled at Kairi.

"HA! I'll like to see that!" Kairi said back and closed the balcony door and put the curtains over it.

I sighed and looked at Len, "What Namiame...?" I growled.

"I just want to take you somewhere..." Len said nicely and extended one hand, "Take my hand."

"No thanks."

* * *

Len had taken me to a beautiful meadow. We had taken a secret pass behind the school and flowers were blooming everywhere, all different colors. Reminded me of the people in my class. The moon was shining bright and many stars twinkled. I turned around to Len, He smiled. Then there was a silence.

"So... um how come you hated me in the beginning?" Len started.

"Who said I stopped?" I giggled.

"Ouch that hurts!" Len laughed.

I giggled, "Len let's just be friends... okay? I don't like you in that way!" I said and smiled.

"At least not yet my flower!" Len said and patted my head.

I punched him in the shoulder, "FRIENDS! Do i have to repeat myself? F-R-I-E-N-D-S!"

He laughed and rubbed his shoulder, "Ow! Must you be violent?"

"To get you from trying perverted moves, yes."

"What perverted moves?" he smirked.

"Like... l-like..." come on Rin... SPIT IT OUT!

Len picked out a yellow flower from the ground and put it in my hair, "Like what? Am I really that bad of a guy?" he asked.

"I've heard many rumors about you Len Namiame..." I sighed, "Many... many... bad things..."

"Not my fault I don't have parents to make my decisions anymore... I barley see my mom and dad so... Im a hang loose kid!" Len said as he fell into the patch of flowers.

"So that's why your so messed up huh?" I joked. (OMFG THIS IS THE PART WHERE I HAD TO KEEP REWRITING!)

"Yeah... sure I guess!" Len smiled up at me.

I sighed and laughed at the boy, "Why are you so happy about that?"

"Being a bad boy is fun Rin! You wouldn't know since you're a girly girl." he said as he got up.

I wanted to punch him in the face soooo badly, "Enough with your spice! You playboy. Anyways..." I took the flower out of my hair and crushed it, "You know, Len, why did you date Lily before?"

"Cause she was hot." he responded, "AND she threatened to cut my nuts off if I didn't."

"Like you have any." I scoffed at him.

"Hey! That's not nice!" he made a sad face.

"Well if we're done here I'm going back to my dorm..." I said and turned away from him.

"Wait!" Len said as he grabbed my wrist, we came eye to eye.

"What now?" I demanded.

He leaned in closer. _No way... he wouldn't dare... would he? _I stood frozen in shock, Len had kissed me- again. I pulled away and smacked him across the face.

"What's wrong with you?" Len yelled at me.

"Well first things first is that, YOU KISSED ME, two, I hate you, and three why do you like me so much?" I blushed at him.

He stared at me, and stared as if time, had stopped.

* * *

**Kairi**

Where are they? It's 10 to midnight! Oh dear!

_Knock, knock, knock._

Is that Rin? I rushed to the door and swung it open. It wasn't her. Instead it was a girl with blonde hair that reached to her ankles, she had sea foam blue eyes, she wore a crown clip in her hair, she was wearing a which sleeping dress, she looked lost.

"Oh dear wrong dorm..." she said, "Do you know where dorm 146 is? I'm new here..." she asked me in a sweet tone.

"Down the hall this way, "I pointed to my right, "You are?" I asked.

"Melody Michu," she replied, "You're Kairi Namiame right? I've heard a lot about you and your brothers..."

"Really? Who's in your dorm?" I asked her.

"My sister Alex Michu... a lot of people mistake her for a boy..." she said while frowning.

"Huh that must be sad... Well I guess I'll see you in class? You don't want to get caught out your dorm... trust me."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Kairu**

So I have to set up decorations for the upcoming Fall Prom and make posters... AND GET A DATE! I slumped down in a corner in the student council room. What should I do? I have a science quiz in 3 days and I only have 5 days to prepare for the Prom! Shit.

"Attention Student Council! We have a newcomer! Alex Michu and Landon Michu!" announced leader Mikuo, "Come in you two!"

Two boys walked in the class, they one had black hair the other brown. One was wearing a gray beanie, a green t-shirt, a black and green striped long sleeve undershirt, skinny jeans, and convers. the other one had hazel eyes, he wore a blue t-shirt, light blue jeans, tennis shoes, and black gloves with no tips.

"I'm Alex," said the brown eyed boy... his voice was deep... yet feminine.

"Landon!" said the hazel eyed boy, "Nice to meet you!"

"Okay gang!" said Mikuo at his podium, "Prom is in 5 days, so Kairu, Landon and Alex will help you with decorations and posters! Okay? I want this prom to be remembered!"

"Sir yes sir!" we said.

* * *

mhmmmmm...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Chapter 7: Side Story

**Chapter 7: Side Story (Kairu&Kairi)**

**Kairu**

So right now I'm in the gym preparing for the dance. I nailed the banner on the wall that quoted, ~_Fall Dance~_, I was doing most of the work with Landon while Alex sat down on the ground making posters. Then a certain hot pink haired cat eared girl walked in the room. Her name, was Hikari. I guess you can say I've had a crush on her since well... forever! She had long hot pink hair with red tips that was a foot off the ground, her eyes were grey and red with beauty, she was graceful and the nicest girl I've ever met!

"Hi Hikari!" I waved to her on the ladder I was standing on.

"Hey Kairu!" she waved back and blew me a kiss.

She knows my name? She knows my name? Oh my gosh she knows who I am! Stunned with joy I accidentally fell from the ladder. It was only up 8 feet and the ground was covered with mats for gymnastics, so it didn't hurt as much as it would have.

"Oh my gosh! Kairu! Are you okay?" Hikari said as she knelt down next to me, "Should we take you to the nurse?" she sounds like such an angel!

_WHAM!_

The gym doors burst open and Kairi came storming in. She looked worried out of her mind.

"I saw you fall from outside the gym, I was busy making a stage with Rin for the sing off!" she said.

It was nice to have a sister like her, but her love for me seemed like we LOVED each other no the brother sister way... So it was weird! I looked up at Hikari who's worried was was turning red. Kairi looked up at my new friends Alex and Landon, she turned red too.

"Hi! You're Kairi right? I'm Landon! This is my sister Alex!" said Landon- wait SISTER.

I shot up, "WAIT ALEX IS A GIRL?" I yelled, "N-no offence..."

"Non-taken, I'm mistaken like a boy ALL the time... Landon let's go, lunch is starting soon," said Alex.

"Kaay~ See you guys at lunch then?" he winked at Kairi, she turned even more red.

"Don't flirt with my sis Landon," I growled.

"Hey she's cute! I can't resist! Please don't mistake me for a flirt, I'm a real nice guy!" he said and bowed down.

"It's true," Alex said, "And like I said before, let's GO." she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off.

"Bye!" Landon cheered.

"H-he's so cute!" Kairi squeaked.

* * *

So after that incident Hikari won't stop following me! How cute!

* * *

**This chapter pretty much was just to intro duce the new characters some more... and if you don't want me to keep writing these sides stories just tel me and I won't~ :D bye bye~ see you at the next chapter~**


End file.
